1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a canister to an automobile. The canister accommodates adsorbing agents for adsorbing evaporative fuel generated in a fuel tank and, more particularly, to a structure for mounting the canister. The structure reduces transmission of vibration generated in a wheel of the automobile to the canister.
2) Description of the Related Art
In an automobile having an internal combustion engine using gasoline, an evaporative fuel collecting system is used to collect evaporative fuel generated in a fuel tank. The evaporative fuel collecting system is provided with a canister which accommodates adsorbing agents such as activated carbon. The activated carbon adsorbs the evaporative fuel introduced into the canister. Accordingly, the evaporative fuel is prevented from being emitted to atmosphere.
The canister is preferably mounted near the fuel tank so that an operation for connecting tubing between the fuel tank and the canister is easily performed. Such a structure for mounting the canister is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 63-119419. In this structure, the fuel tank is positioned between rear side members provided on opposite sides of the automobile. The canister is mounted to one of the rear side members at a position adjacent to the fuel tank.
When the canister is mounted to a rear side member as mentioned above, vibration generated in a wheel on the side where the canister is mounted is transmitted to the canister via the vehicle suspension and the rear side member. In this case, the grain-like adsorbing agents such as grains of activated carbon are agitated in the canister. This causes the grains of activated. Carbon to rub against to each other, resulting in wearing of the grains of activated carbon. Very small particles are produced by the wearing of the grains of activated carbon. The particles produced by the wearing of the grains of activated carbon may flow into a device such as a solenoid valve provided downstream of the canister. Accordingly, there is a problem in that normal operation of the solenoid valve is not performed due to the small particles accumulating inside the solenoid valve.
Due to the wearing of the grains of activated carbon, the net amount of activated carbon accommodated in the canister is reduced. This results in lesser amount of evaporative fuel being collected in the canister. Additionally, if an open space is formed in the canister due to the wearing of the grains of activated carbon, the evaporative fuel introduced into the canister may directly flow through the canister without being adsorbed into activated carbon. This causes a problem in which the collection efficiency of the evaporative fuel is remarkably decreased.